Wounded but Not Broken
by ArtistKurai
Summary: Hayato finds Ryu bruised and bleeding in the park. He know the fight Ryu's just had with his father was worse than any of their previous fights, and he knows his friend needs him. First in the Father series. Written for OtakuShuichi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen. Anything recognizable is not mine.

* * *

><p>The night sky surrounded Yabuki Hayato as he ran through the city. He couldn't believe what had happened so suddenly. He should have realized Odagiri Shinya wouldn't just let his son go back to school because they begged him. After what started out as a great end to a bumpy school year, those more powerful than he just had to throw a wrench into their plans. "If I can just find him," the boy muttered under his breath. <p>

Finally, _finally_, after 70 calls and 31 voice messages to his friend's phone, the Kurogin student got a text. _Park. By the tree, _it read. It only took Hayato a moment of thought to realize where he was supposed to go to find his best friend. After what seemed like forever to Hayato, he finally found the park he and his friends frequently visited when they skipped out of class. Upon nearing the big tree on the edge of the park, he noticed a shirtless body slumped painfully against its trunk. "Ryu!" he called, praying the boy was okay. 

Odagiri Ryu faintly heard Hayato's deep voice in his daze. The pain from the beating his father had given didn't allow Ryu to open his eyes, but he could sense his best friend's presence next to him. "Ryu, are you okay?" the same deep voice asked in worry. The blood trickling from the red-head's lip and forehead concerned him, but not as much as the bruises that began at his temple and trailed to his neck, shoulders, and down his body until they disappeared behind the waistband of his loose jeans. Even worse were the cuts, bruises, and chafing that encircled the thin boy's wrists."Ryu, what did he do to you?" whispered Hayato. "Ryu. Ryu, answer me, please." 

Ryu didn't want to see the concern and worry in Hayato's eyes. It shamed him to know that he was the reason Hayato, his _best friend,_ was so worked up and worried about... _him. What's so great about me? _Ryu asked himself, ignoring Hayato's pleas. He could feel the other boy's hands gripping his own. _He can't see me like this... He shouldn't have to see me like this..._

_At least he hasn't seen the lashes yet..._

His musings were forcefully interrupted, though. "RYU!" Hayato shouted with more force than Ryu had ever heard, a firm shake of the hands to go along with his tone. Finally, Ryu opened his eyes and turned ever-so-slightly to face his friend. "I'm so glad you're okay," sighed a relieved Hayato. A great weight lifted off his shoulders as he leaned to rest his forehead against Ryu's. "Why didn't you call me?" the boy demanded through his tears, adding another shake of his hands. "You know I would've gotten you away from your dad. I would've helped you!" Ryu didn't answer; he only sat in silence as Hayato's verbal torrent continued. "Why did you let him do this to you?" 

"What could I have done?" Ryu eventually responded. His voice, the lack of emotion, the lack of _anything,_ scared Hayato more than he wanted to admit. "What could you have done against him? What would he have done to you if you tried to interfere?" 

That response took Hayato off guard, mainly because it was such a Ryu response. He should have known Ryu wouldn't let him get involved. He should have known Ryu would've protected him, despite what it might mean for his own fate. But what Ryu didn't know was that, during the fight with his father, his phone got thrown onto the floor, and Hayato's number had gotten called. The brunette didn't hear everything that happened, but he heard enough to know that his best friend needed him. 

More tears added themselves to the ones already streaming from Hayato's deep brown eyes. "Baka," he choked, "I would've done anything I could to keep you safe." 

It was hard for Hayato to see in the dark, but he faintly detected Ryu slowly shaking his head. "I couldn't let anything happen to you," he whispered. Silence descended for a moment before Ryu took a sharp breath. "I couldn't let him do anything to you." 

The brunette boy discovered yet another level of admiration for his best friend. Odagiri Ryu had endured admitting defeat to those Ara High jerks, being kicked out of school, shunned by those closest to him, nearly being forced to quit school yet again, and now he had endured physical abuse just to keep his friends from harm. 

"Just leave me here," interjected Ryu in a resigned voice. The look of defeat in his eyes made Hayato want to kill the monster that had dared to do this to his Ryu. "I don't have a home anymore, I don't even have a shirt to wear. I'm weak and broken, not worth keeping around. Just leave me here so I won't cause anymore problems for you and the others." 

Hayato thought he had been slapped by Yankumi as he looked in shock at the audacity of his friend. "W-wh- h-how c-c-c," he couldn't even speak. "How c-could you think I w-would e-ev-er leave you here?" the boy finally managed to stammer. "How could you think you're worthless?" Hayato finally regained the ability to form words. "How could you think you're weak? How many times have you forsaken your dignity for us? How many times have you put yourself in danger just to protect us?" Hayato grabbed Ryu's chin and forced him to face him. "You may be wounded, but you're far from weak, and you're nowhere near broken. Nobody can break you, Ryu! Understand?" 

Ryu felt tears in his own eyes as he listened to Hayato's passionate words. "I'm... not worthless?" he asked, hardly daring to let the possibility seem real. 

Hayato shook his head forcefully. "You're not worthless," he insisted with conviction. He rested his forehead against Ryu's once again. "You'll never be worthless." Hayato stayed silent after that to let Ryu absorb all that had been said. He could feel the hurt boy shaking beneath him, and, though he knew Ryu wasn't shaking because he was cold, it reminded him that he wasn't wearing a shirt. So the fighter sat back, took off his jacket, and handed it to Ryu. "Here," he said, "put it on and let's go home." 

Ryu looked up, tears shining in his eyes. "H-home?" he rasped. 

Hayato nodded with a soft smile. "You're staying with me," he informed his friend. "My best friend will never be homeless if I have anything to say about it." After helping Ryu to his feet and into the jacket, Hayato put an arm around his best friend and turned to leave the park. The brunette noticed the angry red welts on Ryu's back, but wisely chose not to mention them. Just before Hayato turned to lead them home, a thin pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Ryu?" he asked, stunned. 

"Thank you," whispered Ryu weakly. He nuzzled against Hayato a bit as he rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you for everything." 

Hayato smiled as leaned his head against Ryu's and returned the hug. "I'm always here, for you," responded Hayato. He decided he wouldn't tell Ryu about the unintentional phone call, and instead placed a comforting, brotherly kiss to Ryu's temple, then turned to lead them both home.

Owari


End file.
